Dis moi
by titefeeric
Summary: Un moment de choix, de doute, de douleur dans la vie d’un adolescent qui sait que de toute façon sa vie sera trop courte… [OS songfic]


**Titre :** Dis moi…

**Auteur :** Titefeeric

**Genre **: Songfic/OS

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: Est il encore utile de préciser que je ne suis pas JK Rowling ? Que les personnages de Harry Potter lui appartiennent et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic? De plus les paroles de la chanson « **pourquoi j'ai mal…** » sont tirés de la BO du film Alive et chanté par Christophe Willem.

**Spoilers :** les 6 tomes

**Résumé :** Un moment de choix, de doute, de douleur dans la vie d'un adolescent qui sait que de toute façon sa vie sera trop courte…

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde !

Malgré mon énorme retard sur « on ne peux pas toujours se détester » je vous livre ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Moi je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je l'ai retravaillé tant de fois que si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant je ne le publierais jamais !

Lorsque j'ai entendu la chanson pour la première fois je venais de finir le tome 6 et j'ai tout de suite craqué, elle est absolument sublime… Et puis je trouve qu'elle va extrêmement bien avec ce moment vécue par ces deux là !

**Dédicace :** A ma Kissy adorée ! Pour m'avoir fais découvrir le plaisir des songfics, pour tous les magnifiques textes que tu écris… Je sais que ce petit texte n'est pas super, que ce n'est pas ton couple préféré mais j'espère (si tu passes par là) qu'il te plaira ! Pleins de gros bisous !

Et aussi à ma tite Eva pour avoir la patience de me corriger, d'être aussi franche et me faire recommencer un texte tant de fois pour qu'il soit présentable ! Je t'adore et j'ai trop hate d'être cet été pour te voir!

**Important pour lire :** La chanson **en gras** est le POV de Ginny et le texte est un autre POV (que je vous laisse deviner), le texte se passe à la fin du tome 6 pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledore…

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Où ai-je donc trouvé le courage de prononcer ces trois mots ? Ces trois mots qui vont tout gâcher, ces trois mots qui font tant de mal. Sais-tu comme je m'en veux ? Peux-tu le lire dans mes yeux ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? 

**Dis-moi pourquoi**

**Ou bien pour qui, dis...**

Non je ne l'avais pas, je ne l'ai jamais eu… Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de pouvoir choisir son destin ? Comment c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui va nous arriver ? Toi, tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Même si là il y a des larmes dans tes beaux yeux…

**Pour quel faux pas**

**Pour quelle folie**

J'ai peur, tu peux comprendre ça ? Oh non ! Pas pour moi, ne confonds pas tout ! Peur pour toi ! Peur que ce soit toi la prochaine fois… Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'y survivrais pas…

Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je te dis que je t'aime…

**Tu es parti**

Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? De vivre heureuse, même si je ne suis plus là, même si ce n'est pas moi qui mettrai des étincelles dans tes prunelles… De croire encore en tes rêves d'enfants, de ne pas les laisser s'enfuir ? De ne jamais cesser d'espérer, de toujours laisser brûler en toi la flamme de l'espoir ? Car chaque matin est un nouveau rêve, un rêve où tout peut arriver…

**Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait**

**Ou n'ai pas fait**

Tu sais quand j'étais petit, quand ma tante m'enfermait dans ce placard tout noir je fermais les yeux et je m'évadais…je rêvais comme tous les enfants, mais moi mes rêves je ne m'en souviens pas… mes yeux ont-ils déjà brillé de la lueur de l'innocence ? Ai-je un jour connu l'insouciance ?

Tout ce que j'ai ce sont des morceaux, des éclats de rêves brisés…

**Pourquoi j'ai mal**

Et aujourd'hui il y a ce vide, ce manque, cette impression de froid, qu'on a réduit mon âme de moitié…

La douleur, pourtant, je connais… Mais alors, pourquoi là, je ne la supporte pas ? Est-ce parce que j'ai connu, quelques trop courts instants, le vrai bonheur entre tes bras ?

**Ca m'est bien égal**

**De prendre un nouveau chemin**

**Ca m'est bien égal**

**De changer de vie demain**

Je peux t'assurer que ces moments passés avec toi ont été merveilleux… Sûrement les plus beaux, mais vois-tu, ce seront les seuls…

Tu sais, les gens voient en moi une espèce de héros, ils pensent que je suis l'Espoir, celui qui les sauvera tous… Mais j'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de croire aux contes de fées parce que le héros ne gagne pas toujours…

**Dis-moi que c'est rien**

**Dis-moi je te reviens**

Il y a toujours ce moment où le livre se referme, où la fée disparaît, où on se rend compte que le chevalier ne peut pas battre le dragon pour sauver la princesse…

Quand les pages de l'Histoire se détachent, quand elles s'effritent dans le vent alors qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

**Dis-moi comment**

**Vivre sans toi, dis...**

Alors je préfère m'éloigner, prendre du recul… Bien sûr je pourrais être lâche, partir avec toi ! On pourrait se cacher et tout oublier… Mais je n'en aurais pas la force, l'aurais-tu, toi ? Pourrais-tu abandonner ta famille, tes amis juste pour moi ? Pourrais-tu sacrifier un monde ? un peuple ?

**Par quel talent**

**Par quelle magie**

**Vivre sans vie**

Oui je pense au monde tout comme je pense à toi ! Trop Gryffondor hein ? Peut-être, oui… Mais n'est-ce pas là mon destin ? De sauver le monde ? Et voilà ! On en revient à cette partie de ma vie que je hais… ce choix que je n'ai pas, cette prophétie qui dirige ma vie… On le sait tous les deux qu'elle m'accompagnera dans la mort, qu'elle est ma mort et que je la trouverai sur le dernier champ de bataille…

Mais toi, tu seras vivante et heureuse, tu me l'as promis n'est-ce pas ?

**Comment défaire**

**Comment refaire**

**Pourquoi j'ai mal**

Bien sûr, là tu as mal, moi aussi, ne le vois-tu pas ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, la douleur n'est pas éternelle… Elle ne fait que passer, l'espace d'une seconde, demain tu auras tout oublié…

Quand j'ai trop mal, je ferme les yeux et alors quelquefois j'entends cette douce voix me dire de ne pas abandonner, et je sens cette douce odeur de lys m'entourer… Je supplie cette si belle femme de ne pas s'en aller pourtant il y a toujours le moment où l'on ouvre les yeux, où tout disparaît…

**Ca m'est bien égal**

**De prendre un nouveau chemin**

**Ca m'est bien égal**

**De changer de vie demain**

L'amour, oui, j'y crois… Peut-être est-ce bien la seule chose en quoi je crois aujourd'hui… J'ai arrêté de croire il y bien longtemps…Trop peut-être ?

Mais l'amour c'est au-dessus de tout !

Alors c'est ça ? Tu penses que je survivrai encore une fois grâce à lui ? Parce que nous nous aimons ?

Mais voyons, le destin n'aime pas les affirmations, il préfère les détruire…

**Dis-moi que c'est rien**

**Dis-moi je te reviens**

Non ne dis rien je t'en supplie ! Sinon je n'aurai plus la force de partir…je ne saurai te laisser ainsi, et lorsque tes yeux s'ancrent aux miens…

**J'ai mon âme à genoux et mon coeur en dessous**

**Je t'attends en silence et j'apprends l'absence**

…je ne peux résister à ta dernière supplique avant la fin… muette, suppliante… Et lorsque tes lèvres s'accrochent aux miennes…

**On ne choisit pas, non, son enfer... Ni ses fers.**

…j'atteins pour la toute dernière fois le paradis, et je pourrais presque céder mais je ne peux t'imposer cette descente aux Enfers…

Alors je répète :

**Dis-moi je reviens, c'est rien...**

**Je reviens... Je reviens, c'est rien**

« Tout est fini. »

* * *

_Alors vous avez trouvé comment ? Trop bien ? Bien ? Mouais bof ? Pas aimé ? Beurk c'est trop nul ? Et ben cliquer sur le petit bouton violet juste là, en bas à gauche, pour tout me dire !_

_Bisous !_


End file.
